Sirius' Christmas
by Tathiel
Summary: Sirius' christmas during the sixth year. Ever wondered how much mischief one boy who's very hyper csan get to? FIND OUT!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I own nothing, please don't sue.  
  
Sirius' Christmas  
  
By  
  
Natalia Katina Rodriguez  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"PRESENTS!!!!" Sirius screamed the moment he woke up. Of course, it's Christmas, and of course that meant presents. So, naturally, he looked at the edge of his bed to see stocks full of Christmas Present, just for him.  
  
"Presents..." he breathed, "I feel so...loved..THANK YOU EVERYBODY!"  
  
"And no thank you for waking me up!" James said, feeling rather cross that a screaming sixteen-year-old interrupted his beauty sleep. Yes, they are in sixth year and Sirius still screams like an eleven-year-old.  
  
"But Jamsie.."  
  
"James."  
  
"Jamsie, I-"  
  
"James"  
  
"Jamsie, I was-"  
  
"James, James, James! Get it in your head!!!"  
  
"Ok, James." Sirius said. "But Jamsie, I was just-"  
  
"Oh, I give up.." James said, sighing and throwing his hands up in resignation, but I will have my vengeance, SIRI."  
  
"Ok, Jamsie. But I was just screaming because it's Christmas and that means...PRESENTS!!!" Sirius screamed the last word very very very loudly. The entire dormitory woke up all of the sudden..and some even fell off the bed because they were startled. Well, almost everyone woke up. Remus was still asleep.  
  
James shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Sirius," he said, "you didn't get everyone to wake up. Moony boy here is still sleeping."  
  
"Don't worry about that Prongsy-"  
  
"Prongs."  
  
"Prongsy."  
  
"...Why do I even bother?"  
  
Sirius blinked innocently quite a few times. "Because I'm your best friend and it's natural for us to make fun of your name and you to give up and you are not able to handle me because I am a sixteen year old boy that has a mental age of..of..of.."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Nope..too old."  
  
"Six months?"  
  
"..well...six months that has quite a number of gulps of sugar will work..."  
  
"Fine that then."  
  
Sirius blinked a few times. "Where was I?"  
  
James shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Sirius thought very hard, or looked like he was thinking very hard.  
  
James was scared. "What am I looking at? Sirius...thinking? What are you thinking about?"  
  
Sirius said, "I guess I better start again."  
  
James shook his head in despair. The rest of the dormitory was busy opening presents. Remus was busy sleeping. "Why do I even bother?" he said again, which unfortunately started Sirius...again."  
  
"Because I'm your best friend ever since we were kids and it's natural for me to make fun of your name whether it is Jamsie boy or Prongsy and you can't do anything about it and even if you can you won't do it because you like me acting like a six month old baby that swallowed about five million cups of sugar but I am really sixteen years old?"  
  
James had to smile. "Exactly, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius bowed. "Thank you, I am just very smart when it comes to these things." He bowed a few times. No one noticed.  
  
James looked at him. "I think that everyone else is too busy opening presents, Sirius."  
  
"Ah, you forgot our Moony friend, Prongs. He's too busy sleeping."  
  
"Should we wake him up?"  
  
"How?"  
  
Sirius thought.  
  
"Sirius, you are thinking way too much."  
  
"Me? What about you?" He started imitating James. "Lily! Oh Lily!! I love you Lily!!! I think of you day and night!!!!"  
  
James threw a pillow at him. "That's a completely different thing, Siri."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Remus suddenly shouted throwing his pillow at Sirius. Of course once he's awake he's awake.  
  
"REMMY!" Sirius cried. "It's Christmas!"  
  
"Oh, whoopee." said Remus. "And I was hoping to have a sleep in today."  
  
"But it's Christmas today!" Sirius said, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"I know that you dolt!" Remus said, a smile forming on his face. "Did you actually think I'm sleeping in?"  
  
"But you said..-"  
  
"You are so gullible, Sirius." James said, throwing another pillow at him.  
  
"HEY! Why am I the pillow target here?!"  
  
"Because you're fun to hit." said Remus. "How long have I been asleep-"  
  
"Ever since yesterday night after we raided the kitchens and eaten all their food." Sirius said intelligently. "That's about....eight hours, forty four minutes, sixteen seconds." Sirius looked proud of himself.  
  
James and Remus just looked at Sirius in the you-are-so-dumb way.  
  
"Padfoot," said James, "I think that Moony meant how long has been asleep ever since we woke up."  
  
Sirius blinked a few times. "Oh."  
  
"Oh." Remus imitated.  
  
Sirius blinked some more. "Oh, in that case then, six minutes and sixteen seconds."  
  
It was Remus' turn to blink a few times now. "Oh."  
  
James looked suspicious. "You're making that up, right?"  
  
Sirius screamed.  
  
"WHAT THE-"  
  
"MY EARS!!!!"  
  
Sirius stopped screaming.  
  
"WHY DID YOU SCREAM?!" Remus bellowed.  
  
James blinked. "Remus bellowed?"  
  
That's right, Remus bellowed.  
  
"I bellowed?"  
  
"Yes, Remus bellowed!" Sirius said. "Anyway, I screamed because..I felt like it!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You two are slow at catching up."  
  
"Thank you for that comment doggie boy." James said sarcastically.  
  
"No problem, Prongsy. Now who wants to scream in the girl's dormitory and annoy Lily?"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
How'd you like it? I can just imagine Sirius screaming his head off...You like? Not like? Please tell!!!!  
  
Nat 


	2. A little talk

Disclaimers: I own nothing   
  


Sirius' Christmas   
  


Chapter Two!   


"You do know," Remus said, "that by doing this, you are seriously putting your friendship with a certain Lily Evans at risk." 

Remus, James and Sirius were walking towards the girl's dormitory where Lily and the rest of the sixth year girls slept. Sirius and James were loaded with Filibuster Fireworks in their arms. They stopped as Remus began talking. 

"Well," Sirius said, "she might get angry with us-" 

"She'll definitely get angry with us." said Remus. 

"She might pretend that she doesn't know you and she has never met us before in our entire lives." added James. 

"She'll definitely do that." 

"She might not help us with Charms homework." 

"She never does," said James. "Something about being responsible enough at our age to work out what spells do and don't." 

"Right." 

"Definitely." 

'Or of course, there's the possibility of her taking vengeance in every way possible." concluded Sirius. 

"So, you're not gonna do it anymore?" said Remus hopefully. 

"And not see Mt. Evans blowing up?" said Sirius. "No way!" 

"I'm there!" added James. 

Remus sighed. _I gave it my best shot_, he thought._ Lily better not be angry with me, maybe I should petend that I was sleepwalking the whole time....._

"Nope, you're not sleepwalking." said James. 

Remus' eyes opened wide. "How did you...?" 

"Some invisible power told me!" (A/n: E.g. ME! ^^) 

Sirius sighed. "I can just see it now! James and his incredible magical invisible power!" 

"Sirius," said Remus. 

"Yes Moony moon?" 

Remus cringed at the nickname. "Don't do that." 

"Sure, moony moon." 

Remus sighed. "Why do I even bother?" 

Sirius blinked and acted his most innocent face. "Because we're best friends and you never let me down and you can never get angry with me because I am your best friend, well at least one of your best friends that always help you out and take the blame whenever you are in those rare calamities that you have been accused of?" 

"....huh?" 

"Because we're-" 

"Padfoot, we get the point." 

"But I-" 

"We get the point." 

"...ok, Prongs..." 

James sighed at Remus. "And I thought that you were the sensible one in the group." 

"But I AM!" 

No, you're not. 

"Sh! Did you hear something?" said James. 

"Prongs, first it was some invisible power that told you, and now, you're hearing things." said Sirius, "What next? A thousand flying pig will come and land on top of you?" 

"No, of course not, there's no such thing as me hearing voices." 

"But I'm telling you! I am the senible one in the group!" 

"Of course you are," said Sirius. "You're the one who does homework a week before it's due." 

"I'm just being organised." 

"You're just being organised, of course." 

"Padfoot, don't be mean." 

"I'm not mean, Prongs, am I mean Moony?" 

"Yes." 

"Sorry Moony" 

"All right. But I still don't think that this is not such a good idea." 

Sirius sighed. "Moony, you're idea of a good toime is to spend three hours in the library looking up what dark creatures we are going to have to face when we become adults." 

"What's so wrong about that?" 

James and Sirius stared. "EVERYTHING!" 

Remus blinked. "Oh...ok...so you want me to go to the Slytherin common room right now and burn the house down?" 

Sirius leaped like a tiny three year old. "Oooh..can ya huh? Can ya Can ya Can ya Can ya??!!!" 

"Er....no.." 

".oh.." 

Jame sighed again, feeling impatient. "Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing or are we actually gonna go in there and tease the hell out of a certain Lily Evans?!" 

"It's like teasing Snape-" 

"HEY! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" 

Remus looked at James. "Snape's your girlfriend?" 

James stared, dumbstruck. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! _LILY'S _MY GIRFRIEND!!!" 

Sirius looked around for a perfect place to hide from James, and seeing none, he used his charm. 

"Look, Jamsie boy, it's Christmas.." 

"I know it's Christmas, I'm just going to give you a present." 

"This is gonna be fun." said Remus. _Maybe they'll forget about Lily afterall.___

"You know...spirit of Christmas....love and peace..." 

"Oh, I love Lily, yes and I am going to tear you to pieces..." 

"That's not exactly what I meant....HELP!!!" 

James covered his mouth. "SH! Do you want Mt. Evans to wake up?!" 

_They haven't forgotten.___

"Er...no.." 

"Good." 

"Does this mean that you're not angry with me?" 

"How can I be angry at you Padfoot?" 

"....you know you're right, you can't." 

James beamed and so did Sirius. Remus thought that they were both lunatics. 

"Do you feel like a lunatic, James?" 

"Yeah. Do you?" 

"Definitely. Moony?" 

"On the verge of." 

"Wonder why?" said James. 

Sirius shrugged. "Christmas spirit?" 

"Probably." 

"Or the fact that you have two more lunatic friends with you during Christmas." 

"But you are enjoying Christmas right?" 

"Of course!" The Remus thought of a good idea that he almost ounched himself for not thinking of it in the first place. _Almost_. "In fact, I'm in so much good spirit that why do'nt we just go to our rooms and open up out presents." 

"Yeah, yeah, after we annoy Mt. Evans." said Sirius, who was already walking again. 

_Well, it was worth a shot._ Remus thought as he followed James and Sirius. _Now, how to avoid a very excrutiating death....._   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

End of Chapter Two!   
  
  
  


Yes, I do add little notes that I was talking to james up there, but it only come once or twice in the chapter, I swear! You like? Not like? Suggestions are very welcome!   


Tathiel   
  



End file.
